Tintafoltok Gyűjteménye
by hiyori93
Summary: Hali:) Nos nagy Sai fan vagyok így igen meg könnyebbültem amikor megtudtam , hogy neki is boldog véget szántak a mangában ( bár én úgy képzeltem el a végét mint az elejét amilyen váratlanul jelent meg olyan váratlanul is tűnt volna el.) :D Ezek a kis tintafoltok Sai és Ino fiáról Inojin Yamanaka, kapcsolatairól, gyerekkoráról, családjáról fognak szólni. Remélem tetszeni fog :)
1. Chapter 1

Tintafoltok gyűjteménye

Inojin Yamanaka: A tigris

Mikor megszületem már béke volt. Konoha, a homok és a többi falu is békében megfért egymás mellett. Így többnyire csak elbeszélésekből hallottam a nagy háborúról. Amit legtöbbször a nagymama meséiből elevenedtek fel előttem a harci jelenetek. Apa képességeit örökölve pedig nem csak a fejemben játszódhattak le az események, hanem egy darab papíron is. Imádok rajzolni. Korosztályomhoz képest én rajzolok, a legjobban bár még messze vagyok apa szintjétől, de igyekszem ezen változtatni. Danzo halála után apám nem sokkal átvette az Anbu szervezet irányítását. Anya szerint eleinte apa nem akarta, de Naruto bácsi ragaszkodott hozzá így végül belement. Anya azt mondta, valószínűleg azért mert túl sok emlék fűzi őt oda köztük a Shinnel való találkozása is. Aki mondhatnia nagybátyám volt. Anya persze próbálkozik belém verni a Yamanka klánra jellemző technikát, de úgy látom, kezd beletörődni, hogy ami nem megy, azt nem tudja erőltetni.

- Inojin reggeli! „ Hallottam meg anyát a földszintről"

- Megyek! „gyorsan elkészültem és szaladtam is le hozzá. Anya ki nem állhatja, ha valaki késik az asztaltól és ezt még apa is betartja.

Miután leértem egy Itadakimasu kijelentéssel elkezdtem falatozni.

- Anya apa mikor jön haza? „ Már nagyon vártam, hogy újra velünk legyen. Küldetésen volt, ami már lassan 1 hónapja zajlott és az óta, semmi hír róla.

- Már csak órák kérdése, bár igazán írhatott vagy adhatott volna magáról valami hírt. „mérgelődött magában"

A békés reggelinket egy kopogás zavarta meg. Anya egy megyek már kiabálással fogadta a vendéget.

Shikamaru bácsi állt az ajtóban. Gondterhelt volt az arca.

- Shikamaru hát te? „kérdezte anya kivételesen kedvesen rámosolyogva volt csapattársára"

- Sai visszatért.

- Na végre. És merre császkál, hogy téged küldött?

- Ino azt hiszem félreértettél. Elég nagy gond van. „a további beszélgetésüket nem hallottam, mert Shika bácsi elég halkra fogta a mondandóját. A következő kép, amit láttam, hogy anyám sír. Shika bácsi pedig átöleli."

- Anya? „néztem rá értetlenül"

- Inojin most a nagyival kell lenned pár órát rendben." ölel át és már vinne is nagyihoz"

„ Megtorpantam és nem hagytam, hogy tovább húzzon. Közben Shikamaru is velünk tartott"

- Hol van apa? Nem ma jön haza?

- Apád korházban van. „térdel le elém Shika bácsi és hozzá képest elég szomorúan néz rám"

- Megfázott? „kérdezem gyermeki ártatlansággal"

Anya még jobban sír, Shika elfordítja a fejét, hogy leplezze a könnyeit. Én meg csak értetlenül nézek rájuk.

Előre szaladtam. Látnom kellett apát.

- Inojin." szólított meg Nao (apa egyetlen tanítványa és az egyetlen személy, akivel apa együtt szokott dolgozni) majd elkapta a karomat"

- Oda nem mehetsz be. Apukádat műtik majd pár óra és beszélhetsz vele.

Most, hogy végignéztem rajta csak most vettem észre, hogy mennyire megviselt állapotban van. A ruhái szakadtak voltak. Testét különböző méretű sebek borították. És a tekintette fájdalmat tükrözött.

Csöndben leültem vele a váróban és csak néztem a lábam előtti talajt. Anya időközbe bement Sakura néninek segíteni. Shika kint ült velünk, de időközben Naruto és Sasuke bácsi is csatlakozott az idegeskedők táborához majd lassan, de biztosan kinyílt műtő ajtaja. Anya kirohant és átölelt. Mosolygott. Életemben nem láttam még ilyen boldognak.

- Bemehetek hozzá? „kérdezte a felnőttektől reménykedve."

Bólintottak. Halkan benyitottam. Anya szólt, hogy ne nagyon zargassam apát, mert a nehezén már túl van, de azért sok pihenésre van szüksége. Amikor bementem csukva volt a szeme és úgy tűnt mintha aludna, de mikor közelebb mentem hozzá kinyitotta a szemeit és rám mosolygott."

- Megijedtél? „kérdezte szórakozottan"

- Apa." rohantam oda hozzá és átöleltem, ő visszaölelt"

- Anyád meg fog ölni, ha felépültem. „engedett el és kicsit arrébb húzódott, hogy le tudjak ülni mellé az ágyra, de én inkább befeküdtem mellé.

- Csak egy kicsit, de tényleg mi történt?

- Tudod milyen forrófejű lány ez a Nao. Mint mindig most is bajba keveredett, és mint mindig most is én húztam ki belőle, de ez most nagyobb falat volt, mint gondoltam.

- De ugye meggyógyulsz?

- Persze, csak még kell, egy kis idő aztán pedig majd gyakoroljuk a rajzolást neked is megtanítom a tigrist.

- Micsoda? „háborodtam fel"

- Nao már tudja? „néztem apára mérgesen"

Aznap apa nem győzött kiengesztelni a sok rajzal amit csak és kizárólag nekem rajzolta betegágyában, de már nem is érdekelt. Boldogan bújtam hozzá és merültem álomba. Halványan még az álom és a valóság között még halottam, hogy anya bejön és apa másik oldalához letelepedve ő is hozzábújt. Mi vagyunk a Yamanaka család.


	2. Chapter 2

Tintafoltok gyűjteménye:

Népszerűség és rivalizálás

Bolt Uzumaki unottan figyelte, ahogy lányok körberajongják Inojint. Egyáltalán nem értette, hogy mi teszi ennyire menővé és közkedvelté ezt a srácot. Az igaz, hogy különleges volt a kinézete albínó bőrszín melyet apjától örökölt, világos szinte rikító haja melyet az anyától kapott,de ezektől eltekintve számára unszimpatikus volt. Bár tény, hogy gyönyörűen rajzolt. Főleg azért mert, míg apja rajzai fekete fehérek voltak addig az övé színes és fénypompás. Inojin volt a legokosabb az egész akadémián. És harcban is bőven megállta a helyét kortársaihoz képest. És igen ezt Bolt szívből gyűlölte, mert ne egyszer hívta már ki a fiút, ami természetesen Inojin győzelmével ért véget. Természetesen a szülök is tudták, hogy milyen kapcsolat van a két fiú között. Hinata nem egyszer próbált beszélni fiával , hogy nincs értelme rivalizálnia Inojin el hisz az említett fiú barátként tekint ( ami a valóságban a fiú részéről csak egy egyszerű hát megtűröm magam mellett kapcsolat volt) és nem legyőzött ellenségként, de mivel Bolt Naruto fia volt így ezek a szavak az egyik fülén be a másikon ki surrantak.

Mikor véget ért a tanításuk Bolt eltökélte, hogy végre valahára kideríti a fiú titkát. Miért ilyen jó? Miért nem tud hibázni? Egyáltalán ki tanítja? Eltökélten követni kezdte albínó szőkeségünket.

- Apa! „rohant Inojin apjához mikor meglátta, hogy amaz épp készül elhagyni a falut Nao kíséretében"

- Inojin." mosolygott Sai fiára majd megborzolta fia szőke fürtjeit"

- Ne, Nao előtt." háborodott fel az áldozat."

- Ugyan minden kis babusgató módszert ismerek nálad. „nyújtotta ki a lány a nyelvét és a két fiatal szócsatában kezdet. Nao alig 2 évvel volt idősebb Inojin nél de, már komoly S rangú küldetésekre járt Mesterével. Ígéretes Anbu volt, akinek képességei megegyeztek Sai val."

- Nao indulnunk kéne majd, ha visszajöttünk folytatjátok.

- De apa megígérted, hogy ma gyakorlatozunk. Megígérted! Nem akarom , hogy megint az legyen, mint 2 éve. Azt akarom, hogy itthon maradj velem és anyával. Mindig elviszed az S rangú küldetéseket és veszélybe sodrod magad." Inojin mérges volt. Még javában átélte éjszakánként azt, ami apjával történt 2 évvel ezelőtt. Maga előtt látta az élet halál között lebegő férfit, anyja kisírt szemeit, és a megtörni látszó családi idilljét. Félt, hogy egyszer tényleg elveszti az apját. Mérgesen nézet fel apjára."

Sai először nem tudta mit mondjon majd meghallotta Nao hangját.

- Én előre megyek Sensei." mondta lány tapintatosan majd eltűnt a szemük elől"

Sai magához húzta fiát és átölelte. Inojin keveset tudott lenni az apjával. Sai az Anbuk vezetője.A gyökér legfontosabb embere. Fontos tagja Konohának szinte a Hokage jobb keze. Inonjin átérezte Bolt szomorúságát ő is keveset lehetett az apjával,de ő rosszasággal hívta fel magára az apja figyelmét vagy éppen haragját, de ő ezt nem tehette meg. Anyja keményen nevelte. Igaz , hogy a Yamanaka klán technikáját nem örökölte anyjától ,de attól még Ino elvárta fiától , hogy kitűnő legyen a tanulmányaiból és harci fejlesztéseiben. Kitűnő ninját akar belőle faragni, de apja sose volt vele ilyen kemény. Ő , ha volt ideje szívesen állt meg egy percre , hogy együtt rajzoljon a fiával vagy éppen gyakorlatozzon. Inojin csak szerető normális otthonra vágyott. Persze tudta , hogy szülei nagyon szeretik és, hogy milyen szerencsés is tekintve , hogy apja miket élt át és mégis képes volt újra talpra állni, beleszeretni az anyjába, feleségül venni, egy gyermeket nemzeni és végül , de nem utolsó sorban egy boldog családot létrehozni magának.

- Ha visszajöttem teszünk egy próbát, hogy mennyit fejlődtél." mosolygott Sai fiára"

- Rajzversenyben? „nézett értetlenül apjára"

- Akár." nevetett Sai majd egy utolsó ölelést adva fiának füstfelhő kíséretében köddé vált"

- Most bőgni fogsz? „halotta meg Inojin a gúnyos kérdést a háta mögül"

Bolt állt most már előtte miután a hang irányába fordult.

- Én nem te vagyok.

- Nagyon beképzelt vagy, csak azért mert egy kicsit jobb vagy nálam. „ kiabált Bolt Inojin nel"

Bolt sose a hidegvéréről volt híres így nyomban neki is esett a másik szőkének. A porban, sárban hemperegve estek egymásnak. Igazából mindketten a felgyülemlett haragot vezeték le egymás testén. Szinte izzót a levegő, ahogy próbáltak egymásnak nagy fájdalmakat okozni tekintve , hogy semmilyen fegyvert még nem birtokolhattak így kénytelenek voltak puszta kézzel kivitelezni ezt. Élet halálra szóló harcukat két felnőtt vetett végett, akik jobbnak látták, ha közbe szólnak mi ellőtt még tényleg sírás lesz a vége.

A két harcos értetlenül néztek fel az idegenekre. Akik nem is voltak annyira idegenek.

- Apa! „hangzott el egyszerre a szájukból"

- Teljesen normális, ha van egy olyan személy az életetekben akinél állandóan bizonyítani akartok , de elég bajos , ha még ide előtt kinyírjátok azt a személyt. „mosolygott Naruto a két karcolásokkal és kosszal borított fiún"

Sai és én látni akartuk meddig mentek el. Bár azt nem gondoltuk, hogy ez ilyen véres a harc köztetek. Mint tudjátok Én és Sasuke bácsi is( itt Naruto elvigyorodott igazán furcsa volt így hívni barátját ,de mindenesetre cuki megnevezésnek tartotta) ki nem állhattuk egymást és folyton harcban álltunk ,de mindig tudtuk hol a határ ezért is lett ilyen erős kötelék közöttünk, ami köztetek is megvan.

- Biztos, hogy sose fogom ezt az albínót barátnak tekinteni. Annyira el van telve magától, hogy ő mindenben jobb. És semmilyen gyenge pontja sincs és, hogy…

- Neki is pontosan ugyanaz a gyengepontja, mint neked." szólt közbe Sai"

- Ugyanúgy fél a magánytól, mint te. Fél, hogy apa nélkül nő fel. És fél attól is, hogy nem lesznek erős kötelékei. Normális, ha féltek, de igyekezzetek ez ellen tenni is.

Inojin szembe fordult Bolt al. Majd a kézét nyújtotta felé. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni neki egyszerűen csak bántotta , hogy nem tud közös hangra jutnia azzal a személlyel, aki a világon bárkinél jobban megérti.

- Elfogadlak örök riválisomnak Bolt Uzumaki.

Eleinte Bolt habozott, de kezet rázott vele.

- De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy máris a szívembe loptad magad.

- Ugyan kérlek azért még én is megválogatom a barátaimat Dobe.

Hé, Teme." háborodott fel Bolt a sértő kijelentésen"

Sai boldogan figyelte, hogy fia miként halad egyre csak előre és miként lesz még nála is erősebb.


	3. Chapter 3

Tintafoltok gyűjteménye:

Szakító hadművelet

Sasuke Uchiha sose gondolt bele igazán, hogy egyszer az ő szépséges hercegnőjéből kamasz lány lesz. Amivel nincs nagy baj. Nőjön csak, mint a gomba csak ne tanúsítana ennyire nagy érdeklődést eme Inojin iránt. Semmi baja nem volt a sráccal. Kiváló ninja lesz belőle ezt ő is elismerte. Csak egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a kialakuló kis románcunk, de persze Sakura csak bíztatta őket. Amikor Sasuke kijelentette , hogy „Sarada addig ugyan nem pasizhat, amíg ő él" Sakura kinevette. Sasuke ezután határozta el , hogy a kezébe veszi az irányításokat. Aki pedig segíteni fog neki az nem más, mint Sai.

Sai is tudott a két fiatal kapcsolatáról ő még annyira se szólt bele, hogy a fiatalok elkezdtek azon gondolkodni, hogy egyáltalán érdekli – e fia magánélete dolgai.

Miközben Sasuke buzgón azon volt, hogy megtalálja Sait addig Sai igyekezett magának békés, nyugodt pár órácskát teremteni.

Miközben hőseink folyton folyvást egymást kerülgették addig a fiatalok egy meghitt helyen töltötték el szabadnapjukat.

- Mi ez a fárasztó sóhajok hada? „kérdezte Inojin mosolyogva a lánytól"

- Csak az apám. Még mindig azt hiszi, hogy egy 10 éves kislány vagyok. Ideje rájönnie, hogy már 18 éves vagyok. Múltkor kijelentette, hogy márpedig addig nem fiúzhatok, pasizhatok, léphetek kapcsolatba a másik nem képviselőjével, amíg ő él.

- Csak törődik veled.

- Te csak ne beszélj, a tied semmibe se szól bele. Neked van a legkirályabb faterod.

Sai magányos sétája alatt a két fiatalba botlott. Gondolta egy kicsit megfigyeli őket persze azt nem számított, hogy Sasuke - val is összefut. Az említett lányos apuka intett leendő rokon jelöltnek, hogy húzódjanak arrébb egy kis beszélgetésre. Sai sóhajtott erre most igazán nem volt kedve.

- Sai!

- Sasuke?

- Nem igazán díjazom, hogy a fiad a lányom körül legyeskedik.

- Akkor esetleg ezt vele beszéld meg. Én mit tudnék tenni az ügy érdekében?

- Beszélj vele. A te fiad.

- És?

- Ő az én kislányom nem adom senkinek, se még ha a fiad tökéletes is lenne hozzá. Mármint ne érts félre elégedett vagyok vele mármint, mint tanítvány csak jót tudok mondani róla, de mint apa…

- Sasuke. „vette fel régi hamis mosolyát Sai"

- Szerintem ők nem igazán értenek veled egyet.

Sasuke mikor megfordult egy dühös Sarada - val és egy hamis mosolyú Inojin nal találta szembe magát.

- _**Apa te megpróbáltad rávenni Sai t , hogy segítsen a szakító hadműveletedben?**_


	4. Rajzolt kabát

Rajzolt kabát

Hatalmas pelyhekben hullott aznap a hó. Az egész várost reggelre hófehér takaró takargatta be. Minden gyerek szereti a telet. Különösen ha, ilyen sok hóval áldja meg a játszóteret az a bizonyos Holle anyó.

Inojin meglapult az egyik kopasz bokor mögött. Lázasan készítette a hógolyóit. Újra kellett tölteni a készletét hisz az előbb egy véres csatából csak nehezen jutott ki élve. Kabátja, kesztyűje is megélt már jobb napokat. Jelenleg ázva tapadtak rá a fiú sápadt bőrére.

Inojin fázott. Nagyon is, de a figyelme nem lankadhatott. Csapata büszkeségért harcolt. Bizony két csapat harca volt ez. Az egyik csapatott Inojin, Shikadai alkotta, míg a másikat Bolt, Sarada.

- Megvagy. „ Hallotta meg Inojin maga mögött egy önelégült kiáltást majd egy talicska mennyiségű, friss, ropogós hó hullt a nyakába.

- Francba." szitkozódott, de rögtön visszatámadott"

- Te féleszű róka." kiabálta a szőke srácnak ki nevetve menekült előle az ellenkező irányba"

- Sose kapsz el sápadt bőrű. „vágott vissza a szájhősünk"

A kergetőzésbe a maradék csapattagok is beszálltak. Inojin, Shikadai árnyék fogásának köszönhetően rá tudta magát vetni a kis rókára.

Nagy birkózás vette kezdetét. Szinte majdnem bele fojtották egymást a kitaposott hóba. Ami valljuk be igen nehéz feladat.

A nagy csapat harcban végül csak azt érték el, hogy mindannyian átfagytak. Ideje volt döntetlenben kiegyezni.

Eközben a szülök mit sem sejtve békésen egy beszélgetős, kávézós délutánt tartottak. Anyukák és apukák közösen firtatták meg a gyereknevelés nehézségeit a Yamanka klán takaros kis házában.

Váratlanul kinyílt az ajtó. Anyák érdeklődve kapták oda a fejüket, míg az apák tudták, hogy csemetéik befejezték a nagy harcukat.

- De hát bőrig vagytok ázva." kiáltotta a négy anya majd mindenki a saját gyermekéhez szaladt oda"

Ino, négy plédet nagy nehezen összeszedet így a négy csöppséget jól bebugyolálva a kandalló elé teregette.

Mi közben a gyerekek melegedtek Sasuke kíváncsian megkérdezte.

- Na és ki győzött?

- Természetesen én." kiáltotta Bolt büszkén és lelkesen"

- Döntetlenben egyeztünk ki kis Vuk.

- Nem vagyok kis Vuk. „nézett mérgesen a sápadt bőrűre"

- Elég Bolt. Ismerd el, hogy sose lehetsz olyan jó, mint Inojin." állt be a beszélgetésbe az ifjú Uchiha kisasszony majd megfogta az említett fiú kezét.

Talán itt pattant el egy ér Sasuke fejében. Olyan pszichopata fejel nézet Sai ra , hogy amaz elgondolkodott, hogy vajon most miért nem az Anbus feladataiba temetkezik, mint minden nap.

Inojin nem tudta mikor kezdjen el félni. Tudta, hogy Sarada mint minden lány szerelmes belé, de ő csak egyszerű barátként tekintett a lányra. Túl fiatal volt még a szerelemhez és leginkább csak Shikadai val lógott volna egész nap.

Segélykérően nézett apjára. Egyrészt azért, mert Sarada már nagyon belemászott a személyes zónájába. (Ilyenkor egyértelműen Sakura génjei mutatkoztak meg a lányban) illetve az Uchiha apukaszúrós pillantásai, ami még az anyja szigorú nézését is felülmúlja ezek a problémák kezdték pánikba ejteni fiatal hősünket.

- Jut, eszembe ma gyakorolnom kell Inojin nel. „ Jelentette ki váratlanul Sai amivel felesége rossz nézését sikerült elnyernie a mai napra.

- Nem mentek sehová. Inojin csurom víz még nem száradt meg. Nem akarom, hogy megint lebetegedjen.

- Nem lesz, semmi baj majd az én kabátomat adom rá.

- És veled mi lesz?

- Majd rajzolok magamnak. „felelte mókásan feleségének."

- Menekülsz Sai?" kérdezte Sasuke nem túl kedélyesen"

- Ugyan kedves leendő nászuram csak hagyom, hogy átbeszéld a leendő rokonságunkat a kedves feleségemmel. „felelte hamis mosolyával Sai"

- Saiiiiiiiii… „kiáltott mérgesen Sasuke míg Sakura csak a fejét fogta"

- Fogad el Sasuek, hogy ők egy nap majd egymásra találnak. „mosolygott Ino és Sakura a kicsit sem agyvérzés jeleitől szenvedő Sasuke ra"

Pár óráig voltak távol apa és fia. Rajzolást és a közelharcot gyakorolták. Inojin másnap is kicsattanó egészségnek örvendet ellenben az apjával. Aki egy szép kis megfázást szedett össze.

Miközben Ino ápolta kedvesét szintén tett neki egy tréfás megjegyzést:

- Szerintem rajzolt kabátárusításban ne gondolkodjunk, mint plusz jövedelmi forrás.


	5. Apa

Apa

Még mindig esik az eső. Olyan mintha sírna az ég, de mégse hat meg, mert unottan figyelem, ahogy lassan lefolyik az ablak üvegén.

Anya a fürdőbe szépíti magát. Ezen mindig csak mosolygok. Apa már lassan 1 hónapja nem járt itthon. Amikor ilyen hosszú küldetésre megy anya elmenetele előtt és az érkezésére is kicsinosítja magát. Apa meg lágyan átöleli és az adott helyzettől függően búcsú vagy köszöntő csókot add neki. Szerencsés vagyok velük. Hisz boldog családi légkörben élhetek. Ugyan én se panaszkodhatok Sarada val már nem bujkálunk. Sasuke bácsi elfogadott minket sőt, ha apró vitánk van, elsőként kezdi el békíteni az adott sértett felet. Azt hittem az a nap is olyan lesz, mint a többi.

Tévedtem.

Azon a napon felborult a békés családi életem.

- Apád késik." teszi anya csípőre a kezét morcosan"

- Biztos közbejött valami. Sasuke vagy Naruto bácsi elkapta.

- Minden rendben van veletek Sarada val ? „ kérdez rá hirtelen"

- Ööö…. Igen, gondolom." válaszolom neki megszeppenve"

- Akkor Sasuke ki van lőve. „gondolkodik el mélyen"

- Naruto meg nem hülye. Tudja jól, hogy már 1 hónapja nem járt itthon az apád, és ha most feltartja, azzal csak az én haragomat gerjeszti.

Felnevetem. Hihetetlen anyám gondolat menete. Viszont továbbra se nyílt ki a bejárati ajtó és továbbra se nézet be rajta egy fekete hajú, mosolygós középkorú férfi.

Anya a kabátjáért nyúlt.

- Elmegyek a Hokage irodába. Talán késik egy napot.

- Maradj itthon!

Bólintok ő pedig összehúzva magán a kabátját kilép a házból. Az ablakból figyelem távolodó alakját.

A Hokage csak ül a székében és üveges tekintettel néz maga elé. Sasuke a jobb míg Shikamaru bal oldalán áll. A hokage asztal előtt pedig egy Anbus térdel.

- Hol van a teste? „ Kérdezi a Hokage fagyosan az ifjú Anbu tól"

- Az Anbu főhadiszálláson uram." feleli remegve amaz"

- Sai meghalt." suttogja maga elé Naruto és arcát a kezeibe temeti, hogy ne lássák előtörni apró könnyeit."

A mellette álló két férfi gyászosan néz maga elé.

- Hogy történt? „kérdezi a Hokage rá se nézve a fiúra"

- Megmentette az életem." süti le a szemeit a fiú."

- Én akarom elmondani a családjának. Azt akarom, hogy engem vádoljanak, mert megérdemlem. Miattam halt meg. Vakmerő voltam és felelőtlen, de ő készségesen a segítségemre sietett. „csuklott el a fiú hangja. Majdnem sírt, de még tudta magát türtőztetni.

Naruto felállt a székéből és a térdelő fiatal fiú mellé állt.

- Nem. Miattam halt meg, mert csak kettőtöket küldtem el erre a nehéz feladatra. Hogy is gondolhattam, hogy ilyen veszélyes bűnözök felkutatására elég egy kétfős légi csapat.

Naruto felnézett az ajtóra. Időközben észre se vette, hogy az kinyílt a többiekkel ellentétben, akik rémülten néztek a bőrig ázott Ino ra.

- Ino." suttogta Naruro"

A nő csak lágyan elmosolyodott, de belül már ordított"

- Sai meghalt? Ugyan Naruto ennél voltak már jobb vicceid is." nevet fel erőltetve majd patakokban kezd el folyni a könnye"

- Sai…" suttogja maga elé könnyes szemekkel"

A temetés napján mindenki ott volt. Akik ismerték, szerették apámat. Már 2 napja csak esik megállás nélkül.

De miért ne esne!

Könnyeimmel küszködök. Anya mellettem már rég zokog. Sarada a másik oldalamon is szintén sír és közben mindvégig csak hozzám búj.

Felnézek az égre. Olyan fájdalmasan sírnak felettünk a sötét felhő tenger. És engem körbevesznek az emlékek.

_**Apa az ölébe ültet miközben egy festő állványra egy aranyos kis macskát rajzol nekem. 5 éves lehetem. emlékszel folyton könyörögtem nekik egy kiscicáért, de anya nem engedte mondván" Shinobi vagy. Mégis ki fog róla gondoskodni, ha küldetésen vagy? Nem tarthatsz. Az edzésekre és a tanulásra kell most gondolnod. Sokat sírtam érte, de anyát nem hatotta meg. Apa ezért gondolt egyet majd az ölébe vett és szép lassan elkezdte nekem megrajzolni azt az édes kis macskát. Máig megvan szobám legszebb dísze. **_

_**10 évesen az akadémiai diákok életét élve folyton vitába keveredtem Bolt al. Eleinte nem foglalkoztam vele, de később egyre rámenősebb lett. És amikor véletlenül elcsattant köztünk egy csók, ami történetesen pont úgy zajlott le, mint annak idején Naruto és Sasuke bácsi között apa kisegítve a kínos helyzetből sok kis nyulat rajzolva a tanteremben szélnek eresztette őket. Ezzel a diáktársaim figyelmét elvonta eme kínos helyzetről. Akkor helyettesített, mint oktató. **_

_**15 évesen vallottam először szerelmet Sarada nak. Apa akkor az őrjöngő Sasuke bácsit fogta le.**_

_**És a küldetése előtti utolsó napban segített nekem képeskönyv megalkotásában melyet Sarada nak szántam évfordulós ajándéknak.**_

_**És most a sírja fölött az utolsó együtt töltött perceinket élem át. Körbepillantok. Szinte mindenki sír ki-ki a maga módján.**_

_**Sasuke komolyan néz rám. Szinte azt látom a tekintetében, hogy mostantól ő vigyázz ránk. Naruto könnyes szemeit emeli épp rám. Bolt Himawari mögötte szipognak az anyjukkal Hinata val . Shikadai családja csak némán, sírva nézik a sírt. ChouChou családjával együtt. Anyám összetörve térdel a sárban miközben Sakura támogatóan mindvégig mellette van. **_

_**Újból ránézek a sírra. Érzem, ahogy az első könnycsepp végig folyik az arcomon.**_

_**- Apa." suttogom a sírnak"**_

_**- Köszönöm, hogy az édesapám voltál." térdelek le a sírkő elé majd érzem, hogy egy meleg puha kéz lágyan magához ölel. Könnyes szemekkel nézek apám boldog mosolygós fekete szemeibe. Remélem Shin nagybácsi oldalán, büszkén fogod figyelni az én Ninja utamat"**_

_**Szép lassan mindenki elhagyja a temetőt. Utoljára én és anyám maradunk. Megfogjuk, egymás kezét majd utoljára rámosolygunk a sírra. Majd közösen elhagyjuk a már időközben napfényben tündöklő sír, feliratot:**_

_**Sai**_

_**Férj, apa**_

_**Művész, testvér**_

_**Gyökérre a violának**_

_**Konohai bajtárs**_

_**Volt 7 csapat tagja**_


	6. Síron túl

Síron túl

Látom őket. Hallom síró hangjukat. Visszatérnék hozzájuk , de időm már lejárt. Itt a túloldalon kell várnom tovább. Elmosolyodok Inojin szavaira. Jobb ember lett mint én valaha lehettem. Szóval Figyeljünk Shin nel? Nem rossz ötlet kölyök csak az a kérdés ő merre jár. Elégé nagy itt a homály.

-Nem meg mondtam , hogy te élj! „ hallok egy ismerős hangot a hátam mögül"

Megfordulok. Elmosolyodok. Szóval itt voltál.

-Igyekeztem , de amint látod az én időm is lejárt.

Vigyorogsz mint a vadalma. Olyan vagy mint egy gyermek, de aki gyerekként hal meg nem is sokat öregedhet.

Közelebb jössz és leülsz mellém. Egy darabig szótlanul ülsz mellettem.

-Szóval családod lett." jelented ki hirtelen. Pár percig nem válaszolok csak téged figyellek. Vártam ezt a napot, mert tudtam , hogy te is várod. És most itt vagyok.

-Hát igen volt egy srác aki teljesen megváltoztatott.

-Oh... A róka srác, ha nem tévedek." nézed a síró családomat rám se nézve"

-Igazán szép lányt vettél el. „ fordulsz felém vigyorgó tekinteteddel."

-Hát tény és való nem panaszkodhatok.

-Készen állsz vagy még maradnál? „ nézel rám szokatlan komolysággal"

-Még egy kicsit maradnék.

Nem szólsz csak bólintasz. Megint csönd van. Igazából én se akarok nagy szóváltást. Elég számomra , hogy mellettem vagy. Te is csak figyeled az élőket mint ahogy én.

-Találkoztam Danzou samaval." jelented ki hirtelen a nagy csöndben"

Szótlanul hallgatom a folytatást.

-Érdekes volt. Csak figyelt majd sarkon fordulva ott hagyott , de biztos vagyok benne , hogy egy megkönnyebbült mosolyt még elengedett magának.

- Shin...én...

Könnyeim előtörtek. Meghalt és én még nem is segíthetem neki a fájdalmának az enyhítésében. Beteg volt , de én még észre se vettem. Mosolygott pedig félt és szenvedett.

-Én csak egy...

-Gyermek voltam. „ fejezted be a mondatomat egy oda nem illő szóval"

-Nem, gyáva voltam.

-Már miért lettél volna az? „ néztél rám értetlenül"

-Észre se vettem a fájdalmadat.

-Hát igen érdekes lett volna, ha diagnosztizálod a betegségemet 12 évesen.

-Ez nem vicces." kiabáltam rá"

Miért poénkodik mindig? Miért mosolyog még ezek után is ? Miért nem gyűlöl azért mert cserben hagytam. Miért néz rám azokkal a csillogó melegséget árasztó szemekkel?

-Az öcsém vagy Sai. Egyetlen bár nem vér szerinti , de nélkülözhetetlen kistestvérem. Nekem mindig az lesz a feladatom , hogy védelmezzelek és nem csak fizikailag hanem mentálisan is. Egy gyereket nem terhelhetek a saját nyomorúságommal. Egy gyereket biztatni, védeni, szeretni, megbecsülni és értékelni kell.

-De elmentél és ott hagytál a saját felemésztő sötétségemben. Miután elmentél már képtelen voltam érezni. És nem azért mert megparancsoltad , hanem azért mert darabokra törted a békésnek hitt gyermeki lelkemet.

-Tudom és sajnálom.

-Nem nekem kell bocsánatot kérnem.

-Egyezzünk ki döntetlenben. Na de gyere most már ideje mennünk. Jut eszembe úgyis szeretném , ha megismernéd pár itteni jó barátomat.

Elmosolyodok mert melletted az ember nem tud szomorkodni. Engedelmeskedek , mert te vagy az idősebb és mert a halálba is követnélek. Vagyis miket beszélek hiszen már ezt megtettem. Lassan hátat fordítunk a víz tükrének melyen át az élőket kémleltem. Egy nap majd mindenkit újra látni fogok, de addig is Shin mellett lehetek. Még mindig hallom a sírásukat. Nem hiába a víz jól viszi a hangokat. Késztetést érzek , hogy meg forduljak , de azzal csak a saját fájdalmamat erősíteném ezért csak megtorpanok.

Inojin! Mostantól rád bízom édesanyádat. Segítsd át őt ebbe a pár évben amíg a magány emészti.

Éld az életed és légy boldog Sarada mellett.

Válj elismert Shinobivá.

De mindenek felett engedj el.

Tudom , hogy hangom elért feléd, mert sírásod megszűnt.

Majd búcsúzóul ismét csak ennyit mondok.

-Megint felülmúltál kölyök." alakom lassan elvesz a homály szürkületében"


End file.
